poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting up/next plan of action
Here's how meeting up with the rest of the group and Bertie and Terence leaves in Wrath of the Century. return to Thomas, Percy, Lady, Brian, the girls, Kyle, Joe Lamb, his firneds, and the T-850, who are now in the desert plains of Appleloosa then come to a small hill just outside of Appleloosa, Planet Shuttle then lands Twilight: Thomas! What's wrong with Lady Thomas: She's sick. She's been stung by a hybrid Deceptitrain. Sparkshot: out and then examines the sting As I thought. The Clawer got you. Lady: The Clawer? Sparkshot: He's a hybrid creation of the Deceptitrains. he speaks he gets a needle It was out of control, and it escaped and kills it's scientist for sport. Thomas: Like the Idominious Rex? Sparkshot: Yes. But now, the villains must made him to be their companion. the anti-venom in Lady's stung spot Lady: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Sparkshot: Not to worry, Lady. After a while, you'll be walking once more. the Human Mane 5, and the T-850 hop out of Percy T-850: Human Rainbow No sign of any fatal injuries. Human Rainbow: Yeah, I'm fine. Do you even remember us? The Trade Federation? Protecting Skyla? "Asta la Vista, baby." Ring any bells? Pikachu: up Pika? T-850: That was a different T-101. Human Rainbow: A different one? Human Applejack: That can't be! Ya' look like the same one! T-850: I'm a new model. Human Pinkie: You mean you're just off the assembly line? T-850: Yes. Human Rainbow: Oh great, now we're gonna have to teach you everything again! Human Rarity: But how can you be different? You still look like the same handsome looking Terminator from before. Mucker: He's right. He's not the same guy. This guy is a T-850. the Terminator Am I right? T-850: Affirmative. Alice: why are you here? before the T-850 can answer, he notices his lower flesh is burning T-850: I require a cutting tool. Blackie: Oh sure. out his butterfly knife and hands it to him T-850: cutting John Reid: What is it? T-850: I am powered by 2 hydrogen fuel cells. My primary cell was damaged back from the chase. off put of his skin Human Rarity: Ew! Peter: his mouth I'm gonna puke! T-850: To answer Alice Dainard's question, I was sent here to help you guys destroy Cemetury Wind, TBC industries, and stop the villains, and team Galactic's new project, and Sentinel Prime from bringing Cybertron to Earth. his fuel cell holder Sam: Sentinel Prime? That's imposssible, he can't be here! Brian: Yeah! We killed him years ago! Not to mention we destroyed his pillars. I was there! T-850: Yes, but Starsmoke and a few other Deceptitrains brought him back. And then they built him some new pillars. out his first cell Shining Armor: You've got to be kidding us! T-850: No, I am not kidding you. his cell away Twilight: gasp Take cover! our heroes get behind a rock and cover their ears Nyx: What's wrong with them? cell then starts to glow bright orange and then starts shaking KA-BANG!!!! Human Rainbow: JEEZ!! Human Applejack: WHOA NELLY!! Human Fluttershy: AAH! Human Rarity: GOOD HEAVANS!! Carl: AAH! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! behind another rock Dile: WHOA!!! Sheen: WHOA!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! T-850: When ruptured, the fuel cells become unstable. Human Rainbow: No kidding! It blew up like a mini nuclear bomb! Except without the radiation after effect. T-850: That's right. Thomas: Vinny isn't with the group Where's Vinny? Brian: He's dead. He got road killed by a dog murderer! Human Fluttershy: Oh, no. him as he cries Human Rarity: What did you do to him? Brian: I killed him. Human Rainbow: That's great, now he won't kill anymore dogs! Brian: I know but it won't change anything. Vinny's gone. He saved my life. It would've been me that was run over. Vinny: Dude, I'm not dead! shows him in spirit Brian: Vinny! You're here! In spirit form? Vinny: Yeah, and look what I can do! floats Weeeeeee!!! I'm floating in mid air. Glaceon: So, what's it like up in the big kingdom? Vinny: Awesome, they got a bard up there. Quagmire: A bar? That sounds fun. Vinny: But I wish you were with me now. Brian: I know. Vinny: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes